


would you humor me for a moment

by aethkr



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Friends to Lovers, fast slow burn, there are minor arcs sprinkled everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Two people fall in love unknowingly. One is waiting on the ground waiting to catch the other.





	1. Chapter 1

Aya was beautiful. Something about her made Chisato’s heart melt. Her kindness, her spirit, her devotion—she shined so bright people rallied by her side and gave her their full support as she continued to be an idol.

Whenever they were performing, the spotlight was on all of them but Aya was the brightest. As she sang, Chisato was enthralled. She already heard Aya sing countless times, but here she was, amazed.

Here she was, the spotlight accentuating Aya’s features. There she was, singing to the thousands of people in front of them. There Chisato was, playing her bass, staring at the girl in front of her.

Aya truly was beautiful.

And Chisato…

She found herself smiling.

* * *

There were many things Chisato found lovely about Aya.

She found herself being roomed with her one day. They decided to go out of town as some sort of vacation. Luckily, their agency agreed along with their parents. The girls went a bit far from their hometown, but the parent (because there _had_ to be at least one parent, teenage girls can’t go around the country on their own you know, let alone their own prefecture, there were too many risks) in charge brought them to their destination anyway.

Initially, they wanted to all be in the same room. Despite the hotel they checked into having quad rooms, that would’ve meant one would be left behind. Sure, they could probably squeeze another mattress, but they eventually came to the conclusion that they’d just take a twin room and a triple room. (The parent automatically took a single room. The girls were of course, a bit worried that the parent would feel “left out” but the parent reassured them that wasn’t the case.)

The pairs were easily decided, the latter three being very insistent with the former two being roomed together. Chisato wondered if it was just her imagination when she saw Aya’s eyes be filled to the brim with anticipation. As if she had been waiting for her entire life to be roomed with her.

Their rooms, unfortunately, weren’t near each other. It was to be expected, the parent said, since they all had different rooms. The parent’s room was nearer to Aya and Chisato’s rather than the other three. Hina frowned, her idea of storming into their friends’ room having failed. Until Eve told her that even though they were far, they could still do what they had planned.

“We’ll just have to run faster! The power of bushido will support us!~”

Aya and Chisato both hoped they wouldn’t try to do that at night.

After getting assigned to their rooms and getting their luggage, they all started to unpack. Chisato immediately began doing so, whereas Aya was amazed at the amenities the room gave them.

“Chisato-chan! Look!!”

Aya’s face was full of joy and because of it Chisato couldn’t hold back her smile too. “There’s a bathtub!”

Chisato took out her slippers. “Have you not seen one before?”

“Um...well… I have! It’s just different to see it in a hotel! It feels so nice….and comfy…” Her eyes closed in a daze, probably daydreaming of scenarios where she could relax in said bathtub.

Unlike Aya, who saw “vacation” written everywhere ever since they left for their "outing", Chisato saw herself in a single room, script in hand.

Sometimes the studio wasn’t enough, so they had to shoot someplace else. It was easy to get the Shirasagis’ permission since they would do anything if it meant their daughter would soar higher. (Chisato didn’t have any complaints about it anyway.)

But today could be an exception, as Chisato didn’t feel the weight of expectation on her back. It was just her and her friends, out of town.

The thought of it made her happy.

“Chisato-chan? Are you okay?”

“Ah! Yes, I am. I was just thinking of something.”

Aya, who had now started to unpack, gave her the all too familiar look of curiosity. Chisato took it as her cue to continue talking.

“Fufu~ It’s nothing important, but I remembered being in a situation like this.” Chisato sighed, and if Aya didn’t know better she would’ve thought Chisato was displeased. “I’d be reviewing scripts for a shooting.”

“Ohhhh…. That’s really amazing Chisato-chan! I can’t imagine doing what you do, since I’ve only been training to be an idol….” The amount of attention Aya gave her was surprising, but expected nonetheless. Aya always gave her full attention to anyone she was talking to. Chisato wondered if it was because she didn’t want the other party to feel they were being ignored if she did otherwise. But she’d be lying if she said she didn’t respect that part of Aya.

"You must work really hard then Chisato-chan!"

"Ah...I guess I do~"

The two continued unpacking. Chisato finished earlier, now laying on her bed looking at her phone. Her bed was near to the window, giving her an easier way to see the view. Her eyes felt heavy, and eventually she dozed off.

* * *

_Aya noticed how quiet the room was, seeing the sleeping girl from across the room. Surely, she was tired. She deserved all the rest she could get. She worked really hard the past couple of days, maybe it was a good idea they took a break._

_She remembered the time Chisato got upset at them because they assumed she could do anything. It was then Aya realized she didn’t know Chisato, as much as she hated to admit it. Chisato was an actress and their bassist, that was all Aya knew about her before._

_But today, Chisato told her what she was thinking about without hesitation. Today, Chisato was relaxed, not hiding from any walls. It made her smile. Pastel Palettes has come a long way—from their disastrous debut live, to them selling tickets (and getting sick too) in the rain, and them finally becoming the group of friends they were now._

_It brought tears to Aya’s eyes, which she quickly wiped away._

_She continued unpacking, humming tunes both their own and foreign._

* * *

When Chisato woke up, it was early evening. The television was turned on. Across her was Aya, sitting on her bed. Her attire made it seem like she was getting ready to go out, and the realization made Chisato remember she hasn’t changed out of her current clothes.

Aya seemed to notice her getting up, as she turned around and gave Chisato a small smile. “Hey there, Chisato-chan. How was your sleep?”

Not expecting to be questioned, Chisato held back her surprise. “I-It was fine… Why are you wearing that…?”

“Oh, um… The others were planning to eat dinner but I told them that you were still asleep…. ”

Chisato nodded, turning on her phone which she had unfortunately spent her nap with. It was 5:47. She sat up, giving Aya a confused look. “Why are you still here then?”

“I...told them I’d wait for you….”

Chisato would be lying if she said her heart didn’t skip a beat.

“Oh… T...Thank you… Aya-chan…”

“Umm!! N-No..No problem Chisato-chan!” The girl gave her another small smile, but it wasn’t one filled with nervousness like it had once been. Her smile felt comforting, as if she was telling Chisato to take her time and no matter how she’d take she’ll be waiting. Her smile felt warm, not expecting anything from her and wasn’t planning to.

Chisato stood up and looked outside, wondering if her clothes aren’t that crumpled. The view was beautiful. The lights that looked blinding from below became small stars, the people walking that had places to go to were dots. The now setting sun caught her eye, and for a moment, she felt at peace.

The two proceeded to go downstairs, meeting with everyone else. Hina asked Aya to come with her as they got their food, while Eve and Maya—who had already been dating, but that’s a story for another time—went together to get theirs.

Chisato was left alone with the parent, who had engaged in idle conversation. They told her about times when they were as young as she, about the adventures they had with their friends.

“Make sure you enjoy every time you’re together.” They said, helping Chisato get a serving of a food she was eyeing. “You never know when life will set you all apart.”

“I hope that will be far from now then.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Everyone was probably asleep at this point. It was 1 in the morning, and Chisato found herself sitting on the nearby chair rather than sleeping soundly like Aya was.

She didn’t have a nightmare, but because of her work it had become routine to be awake at times like this. She’d usually be drinking coffee (or in other cases, she took a caffeine pill) or having a light snack.

The view outside was almost the same. There were still buildings with lights on, people still walking, cars still running. It was as if nothing had changed.

Has she changed?

She has, hadn’t she? She regarded the people around her before as co-workers, but now she held them close to her heart. She recognized them as friends, and has even fallen in love with one.

They were going to be here for a while, so it was perfectly fine for her to relax. Her eyes bounced from her phone to the view. Slowly, it found its way to Aya. She told the girl she’d be sleeping soon, as Aya fell asleep before her.

Aya, what did Aya mean to her?

Aya meant everything to Chisato. One would say to not make someone into your world because where will you go if they left you? But Chisato was okay with bringing her feelings to her grave. Even if the world would collapse, even if Chisato would end off floating away—it was okay.

Hina had expressed interest in Aya, and Hina wasn’t a bad person. Chisato knew she had good intentions to begin with. They’d be a good fit, Chisato thought. Aya _could_ learn a lot from Hina too, like how the latter’s natural excellence at impromptu. Hina could learn how to word her thoughts better, as Aya was a sensitive person and it reflected through her mannerisms.

Thinking about it made Chisato feel odd.

She looked at Aya once more. She was a beauty, even if asleep, she giggled. She was so at peace, Chisato wondered if someone were to barge in, would she wake up? Or would she be asleep the whole time?

Despite how clumsy she was, there was something about Aya that made her more worthy of being their vocalist. Chisato could easily take the spot, but no, it wouldn’t fit. It suited Aya, and only Aya. Why?

Aya was the person you’d root for because she showed you how far hard-work can take you. She was the person who showed you how dreams could become a reality. She was the star people followed.

That was Maruyama Aya.

She was kind. She’d never go out of her way to hurt someone. Whenever Chisato was with her, she felt safe. Safe from anything, from anyone—she felt invincible, she felt normal. Aya didn’t see her as an actress, but she saw her as a friend.

Aya was quick to tears, and it puzzled Chisato at first. When their first single was released, she cried. When she was complimented, you could see tears well up at the corners of her eyes. Chisato came to the conclusion that Aya felt more than she did, and for someone to feel the emotions of the world as heavily as Aya did—she didn’t know how she could handle that.

And Aya, cheery, high-spirited, bubbly Aya—

She gave Chisato a dream.

That was why she loved Aya. She longed for her company, her friendship, her love, because Aya meant _everything_ to Chisato—

 

—even if Aya herself didn’t know.

 

 

 

 

She...doesn’t have to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it got too long. so i decided to split it up into multiple chapters :p
> 
> i reviewed this at least twice so hopefully there aren't that many typos/errors,,, comic sans is a life saver sometimes
> 
> (also, it appears that chisato has fallen in love with the image of aya. hmmm...)
> 
> if you want to scream at me about ayachisa, or anything in particular:
> 
> twitter: @aethkr


	2. Chapter 2

Pastel Palettes were on break. Their instructor told them they’d take a 20 minute break before continuing rehearsal. Chisato sat down on the chair nearby, scrolling through her phone. It was a habit of hers. Although the others didn’t mind, Chisato wasn’t one to always engage in conversation after all. (But there were always exceptions to the rule, of course.)

Aya and Eve were chatting. They were talking about Marmalade, an idol group the former liked and a group that has, sadly, disbanded.

Chisato remembered the look on Aya’s face when she was told that Marmalade would disband after their next live. She was distraught, she couldn’t focus on practice.

It hurt Chisato, in some weird complicated way, because she had never seen Aya so….sad? Even though Aya was a crybaby, she was always able to find her smile again. She was always able to bounce back, but this was an exception.

So she called in some favors.

Chisato remembered the look on Aya’s face when she was able to meet Ayumi, the group’s lead.

She was really happy. She told her how she’d do her best to surpass her, and Ayumi encouraged her too. That was enough to fill Aya with determination.

(She even taught her a pose, and it only heightened Chisato’s belief that Ayumi and Aya are nearly one and the same.)

Her eyes were glowing too, but it only seemed that way for Chisato.

 _“_ _Anyone can make their dreams come true. You just have to work hard. Don't think that you're not good enough, don't give up on your dreams.”_ That was what Ayumi used to say, wasn’t it? When Chisato watched the two, she understood Aya a bit more, understood why she loved Ayumi and Marmalade.

Aya loved Marmalade, but Chisato concluded she loved Ayumi out of all the members. Why? Aya wasn’t perfect, and she didn’t do anything to hide it. She cried easily, but in spite of it she still smiled. Aya never gave up, because she knew she could do it. Despite her being a trainee for 3 years, Aya didn’t give up the possibility of being an idol.

Chisato realized why Aya believed so much in hard work. It was because of Ayumi. It was because of herself. It was because she believed in herself, no matter how difficult it got. It was because she believed in her dream, no matter how blurry the future seemed.

Aya believed that if you put your all, you could reach your stage. It didn’t matter if you have the talent or the skill, since what mattered most was your determination to succeed.

And god, it hit Chisato like a train wreck. Because...Chisato had always taken the guaranteed path. If she knew she’d fail, she bailed. If it weren’t for Aya selling tickets for their concert that day, if it weren’t for the agency providing the members protection, Chisato’s name would’ve been erased from the list of members. Her name only a reminder of who was once with them.

To everyone’s delight, she didn’t leave. She didn’t leave, and now she’s with a band who introduced her the feeling of belonging. The band who was able to break her walls down, the band who she loved wholeheartedly, even if it didn’t seem obvious.

(And in her not leaving, she had found a girl to love.)

She found it admirable, how Aya continued even if Ayumi retired. How in spite of Ayumi no longer being an idol, Aya swore she’d continue and become better than her too.

She found it astonishing, how Aya had a reason why she wanted to be an idol.

What was hers?

“So, you have all their albums Aya-san?”

Aya’s eyes twinkled. “Yeah! I do!”

“Woah...that’s what you call a die-hard fan…” Maya, who had Hina behind her, looked at her in awe.

“D...Die hard fan??”

“You have all their albums Aya-chan! Their music is very nice isn’t it? It reminded me of our music since Pastel*Palettes’ music is very boppin’ too!”

“I mean… I guess… Their songs are really catchy and wonderful like how Ayumi in this one song—”

Maya and the others teased her again. Aya blushed, until Eve pointed out she was like Maya when she rambled about stage equipment (to which Maya and Aya blushed together).

Chisato wondered if there was anything else Aya liked as much as she liked Marmalade.

The door to the studio opened. “Ok girls! Times up! Back to practice!”

* * *

Chisato found herself at the local park. It was getting late, but her parents wouldn’t be home anyway. Besides, it was safe in this park, since it was surrounded by residences.

If she looked at her phone, it would be 10:15.

She contemplated texting Kanon, but the time suggested that she could already be asleep.

Leon was with her. The dog was sleeping on her lap, keeping Chisato at peace.

She had nothing to do at the moment. Occasionally her phone would vibrate, the Pastel*Palettes’ chat would show up. Chisato didn’t particularly talk there, only using it when she wanted to relay information to the others.

There _were_ times she’d engage in their conversations though. That was only, of course, if she understood them.

She set her phone aside, running her hand through Leon’s fur. It was really fluffy, and it was a nice way to relieve stress. The dog looked peaceful, and it made Chisato happy that he wasn’t uncomfortable.

Chisato looked up, staring at the sky. She remembered when they were at the hotel. When she looked out the window that time, she saw the beauty of the city. She saw a city that loved her as much as they were out to get her.

Now, when she stared at the sky, she imagined the amount of times someone made a promise with another, their friend, their lover, themselves. That sounded really sappy, something straight out of one of the dramas she was in, but it was true.

She imagined how many of those promises were simply words. How it was once filled with the desire to come true, but now it was nothing more than an empty sentence to fill the moment.

She imagined how many of those promises became true. How they held each other hands and did their all to make words a reality, and now it was the present they lived in.

Chisato wondered if she made any promises under the night sky. She came to the conclusion that no, she hasn’t.

She wondered if she’d even make any.

(She imagined herself chatting with Aya at least five years to a decade in the future. She imagined herself telling her what she felt for the girl once. She imagined pouring her heart out, but never giving it to her. Chisato no longer was giving it to her, because it no longer belonged to her.)

_What a painful feeling…_

* * *

“Aya-chan?” Chisato found herself being invited out to lunch with one Maruyama Aya. “Is something wrong?”

Aya was wearing her casual clothes. She looked confused at the question, as if she herself didn’t know why she was with Chisato. “Umm… you see… You looked kind of down during yesterday’s practice! So I decided to invite you out somewhere for…. stress relieving… Oh no, that sounded weird, didn’t it?”

“Fufu~ Thank you for the concern Aya-chan.” If Chisato remembered correctly, she was thinking about Aya then. The sudden realization that she _remembered_ what she was thinking about made her embarrassed.

“!! Chisato-chan! A-Are you okay…? D..Did you not want to go here?”

She gulped, then smiled softly. “No… I don’t mind. I like being with you, so it’s fine—”

“T-Tha...Thank y-you…?” Aya fiddled with her dress. “I’m g...glad you like being with me!”

Chisato blushed, and Aya was surprised. It wasn’t every day you get to see Chisato get embarrassed. She literally just blushed earlier too, so it caused Aya to be a tad more alert.

The silence (from both sides being suddenly being too shy) was getting unbearable, but Chisato cleared her throat and said, “well, let’s get going shall we?”

The two ended up having a good day (and meal), talking about trivial things, teasing one another, and even lightly arguing about other topics. Their _lunch_ took longer than expected, as the sun had started to set when they got out of the restaurant.

Chisato offered to pay for her meal, but Aya beat her. She apparently had already paid for them both. Chisato thanked her, and soon after that the two split ways. Both promising to text the other once they arrived at their respective houses.

Once Chisato had arrived, quickly changing out of her current clothes and going to her bedroom, she pulled out her phone and texted Aya. She waited for the girl’s response as she laid down on her bed.

 

>Aya-chan? I’ve arrived home.

 

>chisato-chan!

>hehe, i was just about to text you~

 

>I’ll presume you’ve arrived home as well?

 

>yup!

>i’m glad i invited you out!

>it’s like we had a mini-date hehe~

 

_Mini...date?_

 

>Fufu~ Why a mini-date and not an actual date?

 

>ehh?

>you could call it that too!

>but we aren’t dating or anything…

>but!

>if chisato-chan insists, then i’ll call it a date then~~

 

Chisato probably stared at Aya’s message too long.

“ _But we aren’t dating_ …” Chisato sat up, the familiar ache in her chest embracing her.

 

>chisato-chan??

>are you still there?

>did i offend you or anything??

>(╯•﹏•╰)

>chisato-chan forgive mee!!

 

It was selfish of Chisato to make Aya worry, but the comment lingered on her mind. It lingered, and it lingered, because deep within Chisato was insecurity.

Deep down within the girl who seemed to have everything together, was bouts of insecurity. The only reason it was never shown was because she did everything to get over it. She wouldn’t be insecure if she knew she could convince herself she shouldn’t be.

So she did.

The thought of dating Aya was so appealing. She could imagine waking up to see the girl beside her, holding her close. She could imagine her hand interlaced in hers. She could imagine getting on one knee, ring in hand. She could imagine running her hand through Aya’s hair, making comments on how beautiful she was. She could imagine—

She could imagine, because—

They weren’t dating.

_But what if they were?_

 

>I’m sorry, Aya-chan. I was reviewing a script…

>Anyway, I don’t mind you calling it a date...

 

>(　＾∇＾)!!

>ah!!! it’s getting late now chisato-chan!!

>my parents’ might scold me if they see me hehehe~~

>see you tomorrow!

>good night! ( ･ω･)ﾉ

 

>Good night Aya-chan~

>Sleep well ^^

 

_It’s not that late though… Maybe she thought she was disturbing me?_

Her mind brought back the one last thought she had before she continued talking to Aya.

What if they were dating?

What would Chisato do if they were dating?

She’d be happy if that were the case right? But she doesn’t know if Aya loved her too… She hadn’t bothered trying to find out, since she didn’t have the intention to confess anyway.

But what if she did?

Aya was a dazzling star, and Aya would say Chisato was even brighter than her. Chisato remembered her smile. She remembered her smell, how soft her hands were, how they were slightly shaking because she too was nervous. She remembered Aya, she made sure to remember even if she’d never forget.

The lights in her room were off and Chisato felt like she could feel Aya beside her. She shook her head, the thought vanquishing just as fast.

If Aya loved her back...it was another set of questions she didn’t want to deal with. Another bittersweet smile, another bittersweet taste in the back of her tongue.

It was all too bittersweet.

Aya was perfect, it was the same mantra her mind said whenever she saw her. Even through her slip-ups, even through her flaws, she was perfect. Perfect, that people would look at her and understand why Chisato fell. Perfect, not that she was great at everything, but because she tried to do her best. Perfect, because among all the roses in the garden she was the prettiest.

And despite her thorns Chisato still loved her, because she’d rather bleed to death than tear her eyes away.

Despite the bittersweetness that gathered, she’d rather not say anything and regret it than say anything at all.

Chisato’s heart was heavy, but she could handle. She could make do.

* * *

Tomorrow, Chisato texted Aya after rehearsal.

 

>Aya-chan?

>Can I ask you something?

 

>chisato-chan??

>is something wrong??

>you can ask me anything!! ⊂((・▽・))⊃

 

>I’ve been feeling...kind of sad lately.

 

>And I’ve been wondering...what do you think of me?

 

>ehh??

>what i think of chisato-chan??

>hmm… i think you’re very kind!! （＾ｖ＾）

>chisato-chan’s always looking out for us, since you’ve been in the industry for a long time!

>you’re also very serious… whenever you tell me off you look...a bit scary (⊃д⊂)

>but i know you have good intentions!!

>you’re very hard-working, but not as hard-working as me! you shouldn't over do it though... i know you... you don't sleep early and i will make sure from now on that you do!

>ah! i know! do you want me to take you out on another date?? it makes you feel better right? 

 

>A date?

>Aya-chan...you make it sound like we're dating..

>The agency wouldn't allow that~~

>You shouldn’t use that as an excuse to eat a lot you know~~

 

>chisato-chaaaaan!! but it's nice don't you think? it sounds so cute!! besides, no one needs to know we're "dating" the agency cant stop what they dont know! (*´︶｀*)

>ehhh?? im not using it to eat a lot... i watch my figure!

>when we were out the last time it worked didnt it?? so i think it'd be best if we did it again!   
( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 

>But if you’re not busy...then I don’t mind…

>Thank you Aya-chan

>I am a bit embarrassed now...

 

>hehehehe~ dont be!

>let’s meet up at that restaurant again, okay?

>i’ll make sure not sad anymore!! o(^▽^)o

>you’re*** uuuuu... sorry for the typo!

 

>Fufu~ It’s just like when you’re onstage Aya-chan

 

>hmpp! im doing my best you knowww

 

>Yes you are, that’s why I’m proud of you

 

>chisato-chaaaaan!! stop teasing meeee

>im going to cry!! (╯︵╰,)

 

>Hehe~

>You’re cute when you cry

 

>chisato-chan?!?!?!?!?!?!?

 

>Anyway, where are you? I just arrived

 

>i’m on my way!!

>chisato-chan just wait till i can tease you

>your cheeks will get so red itll be redder than blood

 

>You don’t like blood though?

 

>your face will be redder than it anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hc chisato and aya are close enough to casually just say "hey im feeling down" but theyre still shy since one is a disaster lesbian slowly becoming emo and the other is just another disaster on her own
> 
> another hc is that aya uses kaomojis in her texts (which i got from a chatfic that i cant remember the name but if i stumble upon it again i will def link it here!!) and dislikes blood (it makes her feel gross)
> 
> i also feel like chisato's the type (if close enough) to flirt with someone then brush it off as if it never happened or if she doesnt brush it off, then she'll tease them for their reaction 
> 
> also i think it probably seems weird as to why chisato just asked aya what she thought of her but ah, dont u love insecurity?
> 
> ik this is a slow burn but god i am too excited for ayachisa end game and _im_ the one writing this hjfdhfdj
> 
> twitter: @aethkr


	3. Chapter 3

“I was wondering if I should change my catchphrase...”

“No.”

“Ack… Surprisingly blunt Chisato-chan…”

“Your catchphrase is fine as it is… Even if it’s a little weird...”

“Aww… I thought it was cool...”

“Fufu~ I think there will be others who think it is.”

“Chisato-chan… Even I know when you’re teasing me, you know!”

As far as Aya was concerned, Chisato was… feeling a bit down. Her reason for this? Aya wanted to know too, but she knew it’d take time for it to be revealed.

She didn’t even know if Chisato wanted to tell it to her to begin with. Sure, they’re outside right now because Aya thought it’d help alleviate some of the stress Chisato was feeling (Aya’s too), but Aya felt like Chisato didn’t want her presence, despite Aya being the one who invited her in the first place.

Or it could be her overthinking things, which was another possible explanation.

To summarize, Chisato was down in the dumps, Aya wanted to know why, but Chisato won’t tell her. Whenever she asked, Chisato told her she’ll get to it later. Although later has arrived, and nothing’s coming out of the girl’s mouth!

_I wonder what’s troubling her..._

Aya looked at the menu, scanning her choices. There was something she wanted to eat ever since they went here last time. _I’ll pick that then…_

Aya glanced at Chisato. She looked lost in thought, maybe confused on what to order? Or maybe she was waiting for her… Ah! If that’s the case…

“Chisato-chan…?”

Chisato raised her eyebrows. “Yes, Aya-chan? Is there something you need?”

“I’m going to order…” Aya’s eyes went from Chisato’s menu to the counter. “Have you decided what you wanted to eat? Um… but if you haven’t decided on anything yet… take your time! I’m not going to rush you...”

Chisato giggled, but Aya didn’t know why. But, Aya found it cute. Something about seeing Chisato happy made Aya happy too.

“Yes, can I have this?” Chisato gestured to her preferred meal. Aya stood up, making her way to the counter. “And Aya-chan?”

“Yeah? Was there anything else you wanted to add…?”

The girl shook her head and smiled. “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

So, Aya might’ve eaten a bit… too much. Hopefully Chisato didn’t mind, or rather she hoped Chisato wouldn’t bring it up. It was obvious that Chisato noticed, since this was Chisato she was talking about.

Aya concluded that she’ll burn the extra weight she got during their next rehearsal. She’ll lose weight under the guise of giving it her all! Yeah! That’d work perfectly! Aya’s a genius!

“Aya-chan are you okay?” Chisato covered her mouth, unable to hold back her giggles. “You’ve been smiling for a while. Someone got your interest? Fufu~ The wonders of being in love, I suppose?”

“Umm… no! I’m not in love!”

“Oh? Really now?” Chisato smirked. If Aya looked closer, or if she were more observant, she’d notice the surprise in Chisato’s eyes. Instead, Aya blushed, focused on the teasing.

She pouted. “I’m sure! And, we’re the same age! What does “the wonders of being in love” mean?”

“It means what it does. So, why were you smiling?”

“I thought of a new pose and… I wanted to know your opinion on it!”

Which was a bad excuse because:

One, she didn’t have a new pose.

Two, now she had to think of one.

And three, Chisato would definitely not like it.

In a desperate attempt to escape her mistake, she finger gunned Chisato. A pose _definitely_ new.

Which wasn’t a good idea, because the girl broke into soft laughter, hiding behind her handkerchief. “Chisato-chan!”

“I’m sorry, but–” she turned away, giggling even more–”that was hilarious.”

Aya feigned tears. “Meanie!”

“I… I didn’t mean it that way! It wasn’t _that_ bad, I promise you.” Chisato smiled as reassurance. Aya felt Chisato was lying, but something told her that she wasn’t. _Heh._

_Being praised by Chisato-chan… I like it…  Hehe~_

“Also, Aya-chan, that wasn’t a new pose at all.”

_Ack!_

 

* * *

 

_“Chisato-san? Can I ask you something?” Maya watched Chisato set down her phone. “I was wondering if you could give me some advice…”_

_“Advice?” Chisato furrowed her brows. “On what?”_

_“Our anniversary is coming soon… and…and…  I wanted to give Eve-san a surprise. I have something prepared for her, already. I just don’t know how to give it to her.”_

_“What kind of surprise?”_

_Maya hummed. “Hmm… It’s a CD of a movie she was interested in. It’s kinda old, so copies of it aren’t that common anymore… ”_

_“Well, what are you afraid of then? She’d be very happy to receive it.”_

_“I feel like she deserves something more than this… Like, I’ve been thinking that “this isn’t enough”. And if I’m bad for not getting a better gift… Eve-san means everything to me! I want to make sure this gift is perfect for her… I don’t know what I’ll do if she doesn’t like this, but I won’t be surprised.”_

_The hesitation in Maya’s eyes and her fear of rejection reminded Chisato of someone she knew well. “Eve-chan will love your gift, trust me.”_

_“Why do you think so?” Maya stared at Chisato. Waiting for the self-assurance she wanted. “Ah! I didn’t mean to sound be rude…”_

_“No worries.” Chisato looked at Eve, to which Maya followed. “You know why I think she’d love your gift?”_

_“C’mon, Chisato-san, you’re killing me with the suspense!”_

_The two girls shared a laugh. “She’d love your gift, because it’s you.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I don’t think Eve-chan expects something grand out of you. You could even tell her that you love her on your anniversary and she wouldn’t mind, would she?”_

_“Yeah… Eve-san is very kind! But I think she deserves something because of that kindness! It’s the least I could…”_

_Chisato shook her head, a peaceful smile on her lips. “She’ll love your gift because it was you who got it for her. The fact that your gift was something she’s interested in will only be a bonus. And that’s why Eve-chan wouldn’t complain with the gift that you have. You’ve been together for a year now. That’s something to celebrate, not to fret over.”_

_Mays looked like Aya. Close to tears, sniffling, wiping away the ones that got through, smiling. The reminder made Chisato feel lighter, and whether Maya noticed it was up to her imagination. “Chisato-san… Thank you….“_

_“Fufu~ What are you crying about?”_

_“Nothing…” Maya gave her a smile. It was wiped away when her face was one of curiosity. “Also, Chisato-san?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“You love someone, don’t you?”_

_It was Chisato’s turn to smile. Whether it was genuine or not, Maya could only assume. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

 

* * *

 

“So, you’re probably wondering why I’m feeling sad.”

Chisato and Aya were at the park. The same park Chisato was at a few days ago. The sun was setting, leaving a beautiful view. It reminded her of someone.

She turned to Aya, and the girl was bathed in the sun’s blanket. Like an angel descending from the heavens, spring gracing the trees its leaves fading into the background to form an enchanting sight, birds singing their song and despite not understanding anything we love it anyway.

She was beautiful. And Chisato wished for a moment, she hadn’t fallen in love.

For a moment, and only for a moment, because love may not be an everlasting feeling, but it was a strong one.

“I think I’m scared.”

“Scared?” Aya reached for Chisato’s hand, caressing it. It was something she did whenever her younger sister felt frightened. The gesture surprised Chisato, curious more so. Though she didn’t let it show. “It’s okay, I’m here for you. What are you scared of?”

Her voice a whisper, words meant for her and her only. They weren’t on stage as people who were idolized, but instead people, teenagers. Teenagers who were falling in love and yet to fall in love. People who lived their lives with their own problems, and people who helped others through them.

Her voice carrying the strength of an army yet having the tone so soft. Timid became tough, fighting for one, not for themselves. Aya was kind, in a sense she wouldn’t go out of her way to hurt anyone, but kind in a sense she would protect whoever needed it.

“I don’t know.” Chisato buried herself in Aya’s neck, and yet she never let herself fully relax. Something Aya noticed, and wouldn’t let go of. “I would like to know the answer myself. I thought going out with you I’d be able to find the answer… or clear my thoughts for that matter.”

Aya pulled Chisato closer. The satisfaction of seeing Chisato relax set her at ease. Still, there was a thought that plagued her. “...Are you scared of me then?”

Chisato stiffened. “N-No! I could never be afraid of you. I am not afraid of you.”

Phew, Aya felt a weight removed off her shoulders.

A few minutes passed and Chisato relaxed into Aya’s embrace once more.

“You know what my mom said when I joined Pastel*Palettes?” Aya closed her eyes, smiling in sweet nostalgia. “She told me how she was proud of me. She told me how I worked so hard and it was paying off. She told me how she and dad were happy. And hearing that made me happy!

“But… being an idol… it wasn’t always easy. You know, while I was still a trainee my mom kept encouraging me to do my best. I was losing hope, since I was in my third year. My mom… she was the warmth to my sadness. She let me lean on her, and Chisato-chan, I want you to know that you can lean on me too.”

Chisato didn’t move. She didn’t dare move. For if the stars aligned, would you shake it? “I understand.”

She didn’t deserve Aya. Her mind screamed at her. Aya was too kind. She loved that part of Aya, the girl who helped and helped and helped Chisato wondered if Aya saved any of that kindness for herself. Too kind, in a sense that she became too giving.

And yet despite itself, Chisato sat here with Aya, a recipient of said kindness. Two girls dealing with the stresses of the world like any other.

Chisato didn’t like leaning on others. She hated looking weak, being weak much more so.

But she was here, wasn’t she? Being offered a sense of serenity while the world burned. Past Chisato would’ve rejected it, hiding behind a mask of professionalism she wore whenever needed.

Though, she loved this girl. She loved Aya. She loved Aya with all her heart. Chisato told herself she’d keep her feelings hidden, and if she lasted this long. She could definitely keep at it years after.

Maya was right. She loved someone.

She loved Aya, Maruyama Aya. Your fluffy pink vocalist of Pastel*Palettes.

You don’t pick flowers from a garden, it messed with its beauty. Albeit it didn’t hurt to dream, the skies were out of reach yet humans found ways to meet it.

Meaning, if there was a chance Chisato could date Aya, she’d take it in a heartbeat. A chance she didn’t know if it existed, but yet again, it didn’t hurt to dream.

She set the thought aside. For now, Chisato let herself relax under the afterglow.

 

* * *

 

“Hehehehe~” Aya wore a grin as the two walked back to their homes.

“Is something funny, Aya-chan?”

Aya shook her head, still wearing a smile. “I never knew Chisato-chan could be so open!”

Chisato gulped, looking away. “Oh… yeah…”

“It was very cute~” Aya teased. Chisato gave her a glare, but both knew it wasn’t serious. “But! I was serious, you know. You can rely on me.”

“I know.” Chisato gave Aya a small smile of her own. “Thank you. I’ll be in your care.”

“You know, Chisato-chan. These dates are kinda fun!”

“You’re oddly enthusiastic and only “kinda”?”

Aya froze and widened her eyes. “Ah! Umm… I mean… that’s not what I meant… I don’t know!”

Chisato smiled, a little wider this time. “Sure you don’t. But don’t worry, you’re cute like that.”

Aya’s expression didn’t change, but it mirrored one of surprise rather than embarrassment. Or maybe a mix of the two. “...just when I had the chance to tease you…”

“Fufu~ You’ll have to try harder to get me embarrassed.”

“Is that a challenge, Chisato-chan?”

“Are you backing down, Aya-chan?”

Aya shook her head. “Nope! I _will_ make you embarrassed, trust me!”

“I’ll be waiting~”

The two looked at each other with newfound determination before sharing a laugh.

It was dark, though not dark enough that it was worrying. They left the park before the sun completed its descent. It was a truly beautiful sight, an unanimous decision, if the two lost track of time.

Funnily enough, at least right now, since Chisato no longer felt the burdens of her problems, Aya felt like an older sister. Which Chisato _totally_ didn’t mind, in all honesty.

Whenever she remembered how delicate Aya was earlier, saying how she’d liked Chisato to lean on her like she did her mom, it made her smile.

She didn’t deserve Aya, or Pastel*Palettes. Their kindness knew no bounds. Chisato wondered how blessed she must be, they were friends she’d never let go of, just like Kanon and Kaoru.

“Aya-chan.”

Aya paused, curiosity filling her features. “Yeah? Is something wrong?”

“When you told me earlier to lean on you…”

“Ah! Yes that…” Aya gave a small laugh. “What about it?”

Her innocent face sent Chisato losing her words. Cat got her tongue? Though she’d prefer a dog... But would that be comfortable?

“I’m here for you too.” Chisato clenched her fist in an attempt to hide the sudden embarrassment the statement she just said gave. Despite herself, she kept her composure. “I wouldn’t want you to carry all my weight, after all.”

“Ohh…” Aya’s mouth was open, in an “o” position. She was probably surprised at the declaration, which made two of them. Aya smiled after. “Sure! I’ll be in your care!”

Once the two arrived at their homes, one slept happily, while the other realized how fast their heart was beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa it's here!! i got stuck on where to start this chapter because i thought that if i made a scene where chisato shows her vulnerable side to aya it'd be too early... hopefully it didn't seem too out of place, as i unintentionally put this a year after pasupare's debut (that's a mistake on my part, but i hope it won't affect the story's plot much, if anything i have one (1) brain cell and will forget that part by the time the next chapter is up)
> 
> i'd like to say, just to be safe, all events have happened though i will refrain from referencing the ones that haven't reached endori. (fingers crossed i don't interfere with future ones, though i doubt i will)
> 
> i have no idea when the next chapter will be up, though i will include the other characters more (maybe even show the results of maya giving eve her gift) since i _did_ tag them after all
> 
> ALSO HI FINALLY HINTED AT AYA'S SLOW CRUSH FOR CHISATO AT THREE CHAPTERS IN WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT SLOW BURN IDK HER


	4. Chapter 4

“Maya-san! I can’t… You really…” 

“Woa—Woah! Please don’t cry… Here, have my handkerchief…” 

It was Eve and Maya’s anniversary. The two had admitted their feelings to each other early within months of meeting one another. It didn’t come as a surprise, since the others had their suspicions. (Aya being the most suspicious, but she eventually became their wingwoman, so suspicions answered then…?)

Chisato heard that Maya wanted to celebrate somewhere else, but it was difficult to plan around their schedules. The anniversary ended up being celebrated at the studio (a celebration only they knew about), but Maya promised Eve they’ll go out to celebrate it proper soon.  _ “Maybe around the weekend?” _

She noticed Maya flash a smile at her. The advice she gave Maya a few weeks ago having worked. Not that doubted herself no, but there was a small voice in the back of her mind telling her that  _ maybe _ it could be false. Chisato was glad she was proven wrong though. Eve was a kind soul, after all.

Hina was surprisingly helpful too. According to Maya, she gave almost the same advice Chisato gave, although hers was more of the lines of “you love her, and she loves you, what can go wrong?”. 

It was probably the most straightforward advice Maya ever heard, and it worked. It worked wonders on her confidence too, which was why her hands weren’t shaking when she gave Eve the gift. Maya was laughing as she told this to her.

Aya, on the other hand, apparently helped Eve. Chisato knew this when Eve sent a look Aya’s way. It was the same grateful smile Maya showed her.

(For a second, Chisato saw a different smile — from a few weeks ago, on a bench, as the sun set.)

Chisato felt a surge of accomplishment. She loved seeing her friends happy. Seeing Maya look delighted, her fear of being judged now dealt with, it made Chisato happy. 

(That was embarrassing for her to admit, but true nonetheless.)

“Okay! Now, Maya-chan~” Hina wrapped her arm around Maya’s neck. “You said you wanna take Eve-chan here on a date huh?~”

“Yeah. I was planning—“

“I have the perfect idea where!” Hina grinned. “Sis takes Tsugu-chan on dates often so I’ve made sure to remember those places!”

“You stalked Sayo-san? While she was on her dates with Hazawa-san?” Maya looked surprised, taking a step back. She tilted her head ever so slightly. “Won’t she be upset with you?”

“Maya-chan, sis can’t get mad at  _ me  _ when she doesn’t have anything to get mad at me  _ for _ !”

Hina’s laugh filled the studio. As ridiculous as it were, Hina was right. Maya still looked surprised, and Hina took it as her cue to list all the wonderful places Sayo has taken Tsugumi.

Chisato found herself nodding at some of them, having been there in the past. Hina suggested the dog cafe (despite Maya not liking dogs) and Chisato had never felt more connected to Hina before.

“Chisato...chan?”

“Yes?”

“N… Nothing! I was just surprised since you suddenly nodded when Hina suggested the dog cafe…”

“Aya-chan, dogs are perfect. They cannot let you down.”

“See! Chisato-chan gets me!” Hina cheered, since the mention of the cafe made Maya shake her head in refusal. “Dogs are cute creatures, Maya-chan! You’re missing out!”

“No! I know you guys think they’re cute… but they’re scary!”

Hina pouted. “Okay! Okay! I’ll check it out…”

Eve took a fighting stance. “Don’t worry Maya-san! I will make sure you’re not scared! Bushido will protect us!”

“Yeah… Th… Thanks Eve-san.” Maya smiled. She looked away as she added, “I love you.”

“I love you too!” Eve hugged Maya, the latter having a blush on her cheeks.

The door to the studio opened. “Shirasagi-san?” 

“Oh! Yes, what is it?” Chisato wondered if they’re going to give her another job again. Not that she wanted more, she was  _ really  _ okay with having a lax schedule. 

“Are you busy right now?” The staff glanced at the others. “There’s going to be a meeting about the new show you’re in at the nearby function room.”

Chisato looked at her friends, who gave her a nod. She picked up her bag, letting it rest on her shoulder. “I’ll be there in 3 minutes.”

The staff nodded, closing the door as they left.

“New show, Chisato-chan?” Hina looked deep in thought. “I don’t remember you saying anything about it before…” 

“They just gave me the offer a few days ago.”

“Oh… well! What’s it about?”

Aya fiddled nervously from behind her. “Hina-chan, I think that’s what the meeting is for…”

Chisato chuckled. “I’ll tell you once the meeting is over, okay? I only know a rough idea of it.”

“Sure!” Hina grinned, giving her a thumbs-up. 

Chisato left the studio, leaving the other four to their devices.

Aya seemed to have her eyes stuck on the door for a little too long.

 

* * *

 

“Aya-chan! Let’s get coffee after this.” Hina shoved her phone in Aya’s face. A new cafe opened nearby.

Aya nodded, but gave a quick glance to Eve and Maya. The two were having a conversation of their own. “How about the others?”

“Hmm… Eve-chan and Maya-chan want to spend time together, don’t they? And Chisato-chan is busy with all those shootings…”

Aya frowned. “You’re right…” 

Hina rivaled Aya’s expression with a smile. “Let’s go!”  
  


“Actually, Aya-chan. I wanted to ask your advice on something.” Hina sipped from her coffee. “I’d usually go to sis or Chisato-chan, but they’re both not here… So I thought, “why not Aya-chan” instead!”

Aya tilted her head. “Oh— Uh— Sure! What’s wrong?” 

“You see, I think I’ve fallen for someone!”

“That’s great— Wait, what?!” Aya stopped herself from standing up. Chisato wouldn’t be happy if she heard that Aya brought unwanted attention to herself. “Who is it?”

“Kokoro-chan!” Hina’s face brightened. “I know. She’s not as amazing as sis…but I’m okay with that!”

“Huh?” Aya blinked. “What do you mean? What about Kokoro-chan not being as amazing as Sayo-chan?”

“No, no. Not like that! She’s still very boppin~” Hina stretched her arms out, getting the attention of the other customers. “Kokoro-chan is a different level of amazing, not like sis! She’s also not like me, and I like that! She wants everyone to be happy, and just— I don’t know Aya-chan, she’s just wonderful! I love her! I wanna do everything with her like what I do with sis! 

“She’s younger than me… and I feel sorta responsible for her… and it’s weird because we don’t go to the same school! But I still love her… and it’s a different love unlike sis and me!”

Even though they were the same age, seeing Hina be lovestruck made Aya feel like a mom. “That’s really cute Hina-chan! Kokoro-chan is lucky that you love her so much!”

“Yeah! Except, I don’t know if she loves me back…” Hina retracted her arms. The stares having disappeared by then. “And! I mean, I think it’ll be fine. If she doesn’t love me. Maybe… there’s someone more boppin than me! And that’s okay! Because that’s cool! They said I’m a genius and if someone is better than me, that’d be cool! As long as Kokoro-chan doesn’t push me away I’ll be okay and maybe I could befriend—”

Aya sighed. “Hina-chan, relax.”

Hina rubbed the back of her head, wearing a weak smile. “But I can’t! I don’t know Aya-chaaaaaan… Sis told me before that I wouldn’t have any trouble confessing! But! But! I don’t know what to do when I’m with her! I asked sis what she felt whenever she was with Tsugu-chan, and I feel the same!”

“Hm? What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t get nervous, no, but I get really happy! It’s like I could reach the stars! Like I could go  _ zoom! _ and  _ woosh! _ and I couldn’t stop grinning it was the least boppin’ thing I’ve ever experienced!”

“Why don’t you like smiling?” Aya saw Hina smile several times before. What made this different? “I-I mean, you’ve smiled before…?”

“Because! I’m  _ trying  _ to impress her! And I’m here, grinning and so lovestruck Aya-chan just help me  _ please _ sis won’t help me because she loves Tsugu-chan so much Tsugu-chan this Tsugu-chan that one day I’ll—!”

Aya giggled and Hina stopped talking as she pouted. “Aya-chaaaaan… Don’t do this to meee… You think I don’t know that you have a crush too?”

_ Crush?! _ “I… I don’t have one!”

Hina smirked, and Aya probably regretted teasing her now. “Don’t be silly! It’s really obvious!”

Aya looked away, blushing. “I don’t know who you’re talking about…” 

“Ah! Nevermind then! Just help me! Or else I’ll tell!”

“Fine! Stop teasing me!”

The two girls laughed, until both realized they were talking too long their coffee got cold.

 

* * *

 

It was quite the situation Aya found herself in. She still couldn’t wrap her head around Hina’s crush, or rather the girl even  _ had _ a crush. Hina didn’t go to Hanajo, so it technically wasn’t her fault she didn’t know. And she didn’t even know how to help her if Hina was in another school—

_ Kokoro _ went to Hanajo! 

Maybe… Hina wouldn’t mind right? She  _ did _ ask for Aya’s help…

She would’ve indulged more until something hit her head.

Crumpled paper was on her desk. Aya turned, seeing Chisato frowning at her. She was definitely asking what was wrong.

She shook her head, hoping her message will come across. Chisato gave Aya her typical stern look before focusing on the teacher once more.

Once lunch came, Chisato went to Aya. There were times Kanon joined them, but this time she was called by Hagumi.  _ “Eat lunch with us!” _

“Aya-chan.”

She stiffened. “Y… Yes?”

“Come on, don’t be so tense.” Chisato teased, before putting some food in her mouth. After chewing it down, she asked, “I was just wondering what you were thinking about earlier? I kept trying to get your attention but you wouldn’t turn around, so I threw that paper ball instead.”

“Oh! That…” Aya laughed nervously. “It was nothing, really!”

“Are you sure?” Chisato was concerned. “I told you that you can rely on me too, didn’t I?”

“Yeah… Yeah you did, but…” Aya looked away. Maybe she could use this to her advantage? “Umm… Chisato-chan, have you ever loved someone before?”

“Oh! Oh… Hm…” There was a faint blush on her cheeks, one that escaped Aya. “I guess you can I do. Why?”

“Ack! Why is everyone in love?”

“Huh, what do you mean?”

“N-Nothing! Nothing! Any… Anyway! What would you do to confess to them?” Aya tried to eat to ease her worrying. Though, she had nothing to worry  _ about _ really, but she didn’t know if Hina would mind if Chisato knew about Kokoro, so she  _ could _ say she was worrying about that? She stuffed a bunch of food, hopefully Chisato wouldn’t scold her.

“I think telling them to their face would be sufficient.” 

“Hmm… How about… another way…?” 

“Taking them out for a date, then confessing their feelings.” There was a yearning in Chisato’s eyes. This one Aya caught, the same look in her eyes that she saw once. “I think that’d be pretty romantic.”

Aya didn’t know what to do. Who was Chisato yearning for?

“That’s really romantic…” Aya stared dreamily into her lunch. Chisato giggled, nodding alongside her. 

“I agree. Some of the romance dramas I’ve starred in show these, and I really like it~” Chisato ate another spoonful of food. “But, Aya-chan… Why are you asking me this?”

“H-Huh…?!”

“Are you planning to confess to someone?” Chisato sighed. “You should’ve told me…”

“No! I told you! I’m not interested in anyone!” Aya blushed. “And of course I’ll tell you if I like someone!”

“Fufu~ Such bold declamations~” Chisato smirked. Aya felt the overwhelming need to hit the girl’s shoulder.

“W… What… Uuu! You planned this didn’t you?” Aya pouted, moving her chair backwards, and her along with it. “Chisato-chan’s a meanie!!”

“You’re really easy to tease, Aya-chan. Hina-chan was right about that.”

“You and Hina-chan talk about  _ me _ ?!”

“Sometimes, but doesn’t everyone?” 

“That’s true…” Aya sighed. The thought of being talked about without you knowing… It made her feel oddly validated. “But what if you’re both talking badly of me! Uuuu!! I can’t forgive you if I find out!”

Chisato shook her head. “Hina-chan and I have nothing but praise for you~”

“I feel like… you’re still teasing me.”

“Aya-chan, maybe you’re imagining things?”

 

* * *

 

“So! So! What did you get?” Hina made her and Aya stay longer after rehearsal. The other three were curious, asking what they were up to. Hina told them she needed to ask Aya something, and for some reason the other three didn’t bother to ask what it was.

Aya didn’t know why it made her feel…  _ wrong _ .

“Did Kokoro-chan tell you anything?”

Aya looked away, shuffling nervously. “I wasn’t able to talk to her…”

“Aw! That’s a shame…” Hina frowned, until she thought of an idea. “Hm, I’ll talk to her then! I just need your help on  _ one _ little thing~”

“Sure?”

“Hehehe~” Hina rubbed the back of her head. “I was wondering if you could help me confess? I don’t know what to do…”

“Chi— A friend told me that telling it directly to their face is a good way to confess—”

“Aya-chan.” Hina let her hands rest on Aya’s shoulders. Her grip tight, and her eyes determined. “I wanna impress her! Something flashy! I don’t even know if she loves me so… I wanna go all out!”

“Ta… Take her out on a date then?”

Hina wore a clueless look. “Where?”

“Didn’t you say yesterday that you stalked Sayo-chan on her dates with Tsugumi-chan?!”

“Ah! You’re right! Thanks Aya-chan!” And Hina sprinted out the door. A faint shout reached Aya’s ears. “I’ll tell you how it goes down after!”

Aya smiled, silently wishing Hina luck. After, she headed on her way, back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be focusing on the other characters for a few chapters since I did tag them after all :p
> 
> So the following few chapters will be centered around either Aya helping Hina get together with Kokoro or EveMaya antics. There will still be AyaChisa, but it's going to be the icing on the cake instead of the cake for the mean time :>>>


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, sis, how was your date with Tsugu-chan?” Hina bursted into Sayo’s room. The girl plopped herself down on her sister’s bed, much to the latter’s surprise. Apparently Sayo didn’t tell anyone of her whereabouts, so Hina knowing she went on a date made Sayo embarrassed. 

“It… It was fun.” Sayo touched the screen of her phone. Probably waiting for a message from Tsugumi, Hina thought. “We went to an amusement park and she wouldn’t stop making me get plushies. You know one of those where you have to shoot stuff? Those ones— Wait wait, why are you asking?”

“Nothing!” Hina smiled, but Sayo knew better. “Y’see, I was kinda wondering where’s a nice place to take someone out on a date.”

“It depends on who they are.”

“Yeah, I know but… I don’t know much about her so—“

“Would the girl be Tsurumaki-san?” 

Hina gaped. “Woah, how’d you know?!”

“Maruyama-san kept muttering about it.”

“Sis, you aren’t classmates.”

“No, I heard it from Imai-san.”

“Lisacchi doesn’t go to Hanajo!”

Sayo sighed. “Those two and Uehara-san apparently have a group chat of some sorts.”

“What?!”

“Yes, she sometimes tells them the “tea” from Roselia. I don’t know why she’d tell them about beverages when we’re very obviously a  _ band _ —“

“Yeah, yeah… Well, that’s Lisacchi for you! Anyway, what do you think Kokoro-chan likes?”

Sayo shook her head, before answering, “you? hopefully?”

Hina rolled her eyes. “Duh, that’s the dream. Also, it’s “what” not “who”! I am not an object!”

Sayo shrugged, and Hina came to the conclusion talking to her sister wouldn’t get her anywhere. 

She hummed. “Maybe it’d be better if I asked Tsugu-chan instead…” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Sayo nodded. “Except she also doesn’t go to Hanajo, so you’re better off not asking—“ 

“That’s okay! She must know something right? Anyway, I’m off! I’m glad I have a reliable sister-in-law!”

Hina bounced off Sayo’s bed, making a beeline for the exit. 

_ Sister-in-law?! _

 

* * *

 

Aya was at the studio, rehearsing her lines. There wasn’t an upcoming live, but it didn’t hurt to practice. Her nervousness was still a problem. And although her friends and their fans said that it wasn’t a distraction and it “added to her charm”, the insecure part of Aya felt they were just being polite. 

She wasn’t necessarily being defensive, but she really couldn’t help it! Everyone’s eyes were on you, and they expected the best! Or that could be Aya overthinking things, but it was still true in its own right! If they gave their fans— If  _ she _ gave their fans a lackluster performance, then they’d say that they “wasted their money”. And Aya  _ didn’t  _ want to hear that, at all!

So, she asked the others for help, mainly Chisato and Hina since the former was used to speaking on stage and the latter didn’t know the meaning of “nervous” when it came to speaking in front of a crowd. 

Chisato said it came naturally to her. As someone who’s been part of the industry long enough, you get an idea of what you need to say and when to say it. 

For Hina, it was a matter of speaking your mind instead. Of course, she knew some topics were a no-go, but she was way more lax. 

She would’ve asked Eve and Maya, but Maya was nearly similar to Aya. Drummers stayed at the back, a nice position for anyone who didn’t want to speak much. Though Maya didn’t choke on her words like an unfortunate Aya, speaking in front of a crowd wasn’t her forte. (She was working on it though!)

And Eve, well, Eve was near Hina’s level. It was a reason why the two mashed together well. And though Hina was still confused about Eve’s “bushido” and Eve with Hina’s “boppin” and “zappin”, it didn’t matter to them. Eve was a carefree spirit. Maybe that helped her speak?

She  _ did _ tell her that if Aya relaxed, the words would come easy. And it worked, until Aya got way  _ too  _ relaxed and instead of stumbling on her words she stopped talking. (Hina wouldn’t let her live it down for the next week.)

The door to the studio opened. “Oh, Aya-san!” 

“Maya-chan! You’re early!” Aya perked up, having some company wasn’t that bad and she wasn’t motivated to rehearse anymore. “Did you see the others on your way here?”

“Um, yeah kinda.” Maya rubbed the back of her head. “Eve-san texted me saying she’ll come a little later since she was at a photo shoot. She said it’s been a while since the last one, so the nostalgia called her in.”

“Nostalgia called her in…? Is that possible? Shouldn’t you be like, I don’t know… Like you shouldn’t let nostalgia—“

“I have no idea Aya-san.” Maya shook her head, and Aya could only nod in confusion. “Although I didn’t see Hina-san or Chisato-san. I  _ did _ see Hina-san clinging around Hazawa-san on my way here. Kinda scared Sayo-san might get mad at her.”

“And maybe Chisato-chan’s busy again…” Aya sighed. “Ah! I have an idea. Why don’t we check out Eve-chan at her photo shoot? We can just text the others we’ll be there in case they arrive!”

“Is that okay?”

“Maybe? I don’t know… We can try though!” Aya sent a message to Hina and Chisato before putting her phone in her bag. “Come on! Let’s go!”

Maya laughed nervously. “You’re too excited for this, Aya-san!”

 

* * *

 

“Maya-san! Aya-san!” Eve’s eyes glanced to the two girls approaching her. “I didn’t expect to see you here… Are you two going to do a photo shoot too?”

“No, no…” Maya tensed. “You know I don’t like it when the cameras are on me.”

“But you perform with us on stage?”

“That’s different.”

“I don’t see the difference?”

“No, it’s that—“

“They’re both focused on you—“

“That’s not it—“

“Maya-san I don’t see the difference—“

“It’s okay. ” Maya sighed, and Eve gave her a smile in return. “I love you.”

“I love you too!”

To which Aya couldn’t help but melt, because that was really cute. But she felt a bit awkward, was she really allowed to see them being so open like this?

“You two are really adorable together!” Aya nudged Maya when she saw her look away, blushing. “Hehehe~”

“Thank you!” Eve pulled Aya into a hug. “You are adorable too! Anyone who would date you would be very lucky!”

Aya gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah I hope so…”

“Will you be finished soon?” Maya asked, her eyes watching the photographers at work. “Or are you done?”

“I think I have a few more to go! I love the outfits here are really pretty, and everyone here is pretty too! I’ll probably be done in 30 minutes? Is that okay with you two?”

Maya looked at Aya for confirmation. Aya checked her phone before nodding. “The two haven’t replied to me and out instructor hasn’t texted me yet… So I think it’s okay?”

“Okay! Well, I’ll be off!” Eve waved before walking towards the staff. 

The outfit Eve wore complemented her nicely, accentuating her features well enough that Aya swore Maya fell in love with her all over again. 

Aya had no idea how modeling worked. Sure, she went to another photo shoot of Eve’s with Maya, and she  _ kinda  _ got the gist of it, but it never really stuck with her. 

How Eve managed to look so flawlessly beautiful and think of pose after pose stunned Aya, and she couldn’t help but look at Maya, who was definitely love struck again. 

Aya giggled. She wondered how it would feel like to be so in love with someone. Would she be floating in paradise? Butterflies in her stomach that made her want to run away instead? Or would she be grounded? How seeing them would make Aya feel calm, all her jittering stopping, if only for a moment.

It must be nice to be in love. 

For some reason, Chisato entered her mind. 

The thought made Aya’s breath hitch. She gripped her skirt a little too much for comfort. 

“Aya-san…? Are you okay?” 

Aya shook her head.  _ I don’t know _

“Yeah,” she closed her eyes, whether it was to justify her excuse or to erase the true thought in her mind, she didn’t want to choose. “I… just thought of something embarrassing…”

Maya laughed, and Aya responded with a weak laugh of her own.

 

* * *

 

Hina was on her way to work but among the crowd she spotted a certain girl she was looking for. 

“ _ Tsugu...chan! _ ”

She latched onto Tsugumi. The girl tensed but slowly relaxed upon realizing it was Hina. 

“Y… Yes? Is there something wrong—“

“Can you help me?! Sis won’t help me!”

Tsugumi blinked. “Um… Okay? How can I help?”

“Tell me! What do you think Kokoro-chan likes?”

“Umm… I don’t know…?” And Tsugumi knew what she said was wrong, because Hina visibly deflated and she was surprised because she never saw Hina this… bothered? “Umm… Am I supposed to say something else…?”

“Y’see, Tsugu-chan… okay wait not here—“ Hina dragged Tsugumi to a nearby bench before speaking. And if Tsugumi said her heart not beating fast due to confusion then she was lying. 

“You see! I like… I like… Kokoro-chan…!” Hina blushed, and Tsugumi could only blink. 

She has heard multiple times from Sayo how “it would take some time for Hina to find someone she loves, especially since she gets bored easily” and how worried she was because she didn’t want anyone who Hina loved and who loved her back to be dumped because her sister got  _ bored _ . 

It was both out of anxiousness for her sister and sympathy to whoever Hina would choose to be with. Tsugumi said it was kind of her to worry, but Sayo only turned away as her pride returned. 

“Oh.”

“Wait— no— Don’t “oh.” me!” Hina pouted. “I came here because I wanted your help!”

“Um… okay… well…” Tsugumi looked around, although she knew it won’t give her any ideas anyway. “Aren’t both of you in the astronomy club?”

Hina lit up like the stars she loved ever so much. “We are! And we’re both the only members too! It’s kind of lonely, but when our schools arrange events together it gets really really zappin!” 

Hina continued rambling about how she eventually fell in love with Kokoro because their energies matched and they liked the same things and “even though she didn’t play guitar that was fine because that’s boppin too!”.

Tsugumi held back a giggle. The sight of it reminded her of Sayo, but a more lax version. They really were twins. 

“Have you tried asking Kokoro-chan how she feels?”

To which Hina widened her eyes, and shook her head. “No… It’s kinda embarrassing… Like, I know I’m not the shy type and I know I’m anything  _ but _ but she makes me feel so giddy I end up being nervous!

“And here I was thinking Aya-chan was the most nervous of them all… Not boppin!”

“Then, wouldn’t it be nice if you asked her out on a date to a.. what do you call those—“

“A planetarium?” Hina tilted her head.

“Yeah! I bet you two would have so much fun there!”

Hina hummed. “I could try… But what about my clothes? Or where we’d eat? We’re not rich but I wanna impress—“

“Okay! Okay! We’ll get to those parts later. Let’s set up the main event first, okay?”

Hina grinned, and she was either oblivious to Tsugumi’s sighing or she was, but was way too happy with Tsugumi helping. “Thanks! You’re the best sister-in-law I could ever ask for!”

Tsugumi gulped.  _ Sister… in law? _

“Hi— Hina-senpai! Sayo-san and I aren't there yet—!”

 

* * *

 

“That was fun!” Eve closed her fists, bringing it up to her chin. “Wasn’t it? Wasn’t it?!”

“Yeah!” Maya nodded, and Aya right after. “We already went to one of your shoots but I always feel myself falling in love with you again when I’m—“

Maya realized the words coming out of her mouth and turned away. Aya blushed, because the girl felt for others too much for her own good. And Eve smiled, and it was the  _ softest _ smile Aya had ever seen. 

“Aww, I love you too!” 

_ These two really making me envious of not having a love li—  _

And Aya would’ve completed the thought but _she_ flashed in her mind again and she just couldn’t understand _why—_

“Aya-san?” Maya tapped her shoulder. Her face was a bright pink, nearly comparable to her hair. “Are you okay?”

“Yes… Yes… I’m just… Thought of something embarrassing again…” Aya covered her face.

She could hear Maya teasing her for it, but her mind was elsewhere. 

It wasn’t that she had anything against Chisato. She liked the girl, really! Chisato and her were close friends and she wouldn’t trade that for the world. She’d tell the girl her worries and on the off-chance Chisato was laid back enough (or more unfortunately, if she was stressed enough), she’d tell her what was troubling her too. 

There was  _ that  _ incident that seemed to pop up every once in a while in Aya’s mind. She told Chisato she would be there for her, and Chisato told her that she’d be there for her too. 

In the end she still didn’t know what Chisato was afraid of. She said she didn’t know, but Aya knew her better. At least, she  _ thought _ she was lying, because sure, Chisato still has that cold exterior they all had come to melt but there were some things you just can’t hide from the people closest to you. 

And Aya would’ve consulted Kaoru or Kanon on the matter but she knew Chisato valued her privacy and that’d be crossing her boundaries. So she kept her mouth shut, as she has been for the past few weeks.

She wished for her future self that she could ask, and Chisato would tell her fully, what was on her mind that day.

It reminded her of when they went on break to go to a hotel, but she remembered waiting for Chisato when dinner came and Chisato being surprised she waited and it brought a smile to her face seeing Chisato thank her for waiting. 

She remembered the other three being insistent the two were roomed together. Aya was brimming with happiness when it was finalized, because Chisato was just nice to be around with. 

Or maybe she was weird. Maybe. 

Aya probably did something wrong or wronged something or someone, because Chisato came out of a room just in front of them and  _ smiled _ …and…and… 

She would’ve run away except she  _ couldn’t.  _ She was with Maya  _ and _ Eve  _ and  _ Chisato so she couldn’t so she mustered up what was left of her courage and smiled  _ back _ . 

Which to anyone else (or any passerby) it would’ve looked like any other interaction the two had but Aya swore when Chisato smiled at her it looked like the one Eve gave Maya. 

The same soft, soft, smile. 

And whether it was just her seeing things or it was the real deal the only thing Aya knew was that she had no idea how to deal with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i know what im doing? no. 
> 
> will angst come soon? maybe.
> 
> this chapter is kinda weird, seeing how hina's running along by herself but that'll reconnect with aya originally helping hina soon!!
> 
> also, this was supposed to go up days ago but school started and legit had no time to properly edit so updates will be even more sporadic 
> 
> aND we reached 800 hits?? woah. thats,,,, really cool,, thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

“Aya-chan? Are you okay?” Chisato put her hand on Aya’s shoulder, slowly, gently, cautiously. Afraid she had done something wrong. “Is something wrong?”

Aya exploded into pink, mouth opening and closing forming words but never saying them. 

“N… No! It’s okay! I just thought of something… “ Aya took Chisato’s hand off her shoulder and squeezed it, but she knew Chisato wouldn’t take half-assed answers. Even as Aya smiled, and smiled, and smiled (her cheeks have started to hurt), Chisato wouldn’t believe her. Her face confirmed it all.

“Wakamiya-san? Yamato-san? Is that you?”

The two froze, the hands once interlaced letting go. Maya nodded, and the staff approached them, paper in hand.

“We have both of you scheduled for an interview an hour from now. Is that okay?”

“Sure!” Eve looked at Maya, who only nodded once more. “What is the interview about?”

“It’s about Pastel*Palettes, and your lives before it. I have some questions here, in case you want to prepare.”

Maya took the paper from the staff, who took their leave after. The questions weren’t unusual, so this should be relatively easy to prepare for. Nevertheless, it never hurt to practice. And the two girls who still haven’t said a word to each other probably needed some time alone.

“Hey… guys? Eve-san and I will be checking something out. You two can follow us after!” Maya started walking away, Eve following right after. Aya’s heart started to beat faster at the sight of them leaving. 

They were now alone in the hallway, and it didn’t take a genius to know Chisato looked uncomfortable. She let her grip on Chisato’s hand slip, and the girl took it back with a smile that exuded no sincerity.

Chisato looked at her phone and let out a small gasp. She met Aya’s eyes. “I’m sorry. We can talk later. I have an appointment to get to.

“Please tell me if something’s wrong. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

Aya nodded, before watching Chisato smile once more and walk down the hallway opposite the direction of Maya and Eve. 

So, she stood there, all alone. It felt…

...weird.

Aya’s phone buzzed… multiple times. It would’ve ticked Aya off if it weren’t for that fact it was Hina who was spamming her.

Hina told her how Tsugumi was able to ( _definitely_ not coerced) help Hina to set up a date with Kokoro. Now, she wanted Aya to spy on them throughout the whole thing. At least, Hina said, if things went south, Aya was there and Hina wouldn’t wallow in her own self-pity. 

Aya doubted Hina was capable of pitying herself, but after being with Hina for so long, anything was possible, apparently.

Hina even said she was going to smile throughout the whole thing since Kokoro liked smiles. Funnily enough, the thought scared and amused her. Hina was a cheerful person, but she wasn’t always smiling. Aya bet Kokoro would be confused by it herself, but this was Kokoro she was talking about. She’d most likely go along with it regardless.

She sighed wistfully.

The date was set this Saturday. Today was a Thursday, Aya noted. Her schedule was free for that day, thankfully. With the influx of individual jobs her life has become more hectic, but what hasn’t changed was her perseverance. Fans loved to say it was what brought them to her.

Aya remembered how she was alone in the hallway, and how Chisato wouldn’t be off till later. 

So, she headed towards a certain cafe. 

 

* * *

 

“Welcome to— Aya-san!” Tsugumi’s eyes widened in surprise. She guided Aya to a nearby table. “What can I get for you today?”

Aya hummed, mulling over her options. “Do you guys have anything light?”

“Light foods? I think we do! Want anything in particular?”

“Anything will do.” Aya giggled, before Tsugumi nodded and walked away. 

There was something about this cafe that made Aya calm down. She was a bundle of nerves, so being able to breathe easy was always welcomed. It was still early in the afternoon, and there were a few people here, but Aya found herself relaxing in her seat. 

Chisato would probably tell her to wear a mask if she went out. _To avoid being recognized_ , she would add. But Aya knew Chisato herself wouldn’t wear one if she came here. It probably came with the security it gave her since Tsugumi was the owner. And as odd as it sounds, the cafe wasn’t always filled with unrecognizable people. Aya could see Afterglow chattering and bickering from a few tables across. 

“Here, Aya-san!” Tsugumi’s voice brought Aya back from reality. She caught Aya staring at her friends. “Um… are they a bit noisy? I… I can tell them to tone it down if you want!”

“No, it’s okay! You don’t have to.” Aya smiled. Tsugumi ended up staring at her friends too, and Aya thought the look in her eyes was adorable. “You really love your friends, right Tsugumi-chan?”

“Um… yeah! We’ve been friends for so long so…”

“Have you ever imagined a world without them?”

“Sometimes.” Aya’s eyes widened. “Ah no no! Not that kind of way! I mean, they’re all so talented and interesting. And I’m just Tsugumi.”

Aya hummed, brain searching for words. “But… they’re all too sweet to leave you behind.”

“I know, but I just can’t help it.” Tsugumi sighed. “Sometimes I think they’re too good for me, or they’re better off without me.”

An awkward silence sat between them. Aya didn’t expect Tsugumi to get sentimental, but everyone had their insecurities. 

“Afterglow… wouldn’t be Afterglow without you, Tsugumi-chan!” Aya took the girl’s hand, the latter a bit surprised. “You being there is the “same as always”! Isn’t that what Ran-chan says?”

Tsugumi nodded. “Same as always…”

“Yeah! I bet they’d be sad if you were gone, because I know I would be!” Aya took a bite out of her meal. “Woah. This tastes good…”

“I’m glad you like it!” 

“Tsugumi! Come over here! Look what Moca did!” Tomoe’s voice echoed throughout the cafe. Strangers stared, and the embarrassment that showed on Tomoe’s face was apparent even from a mile away. Aya heard Tsugumi chuckling, before excusing herself to go to her friends.

Once Aya finished her meal, she asked for the bill, paid her expenses, and even left a tip. It came as a surprise that she stayed here for an hour or two, but Aya thought it was an effect of the cafe.

Also, Chisato should be finished for the day soon.

 

* * *

 

“Chisato-chan!” Aya greeted. The girl in front of her stiffened in surprise before smiling. 

“Aya-chan.” 

“Yeah?” 

Chisato opened her phone before showing Aya a restaurant. “A friend told me the food here was good. Want to try it out?”

Aya checked her wallet, noticing how her money was getting thinner. She probably shouldn’t have went to the cafe earlier… 

“I’ll pay for you.”

Aya gulped. “Really?! I still have cash you know!”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be enough. You might as well just buy from a convenience store.” 

“You really will pay for me?”

Chisato sighed. “Yes, yes I will. I’m not selfish.” 

Despite the sigh, there was a small smile on Chisato’s face afterwards.

 

* * *

 

The two headed to the restaurant together as the sun set. 

If they kept doing this, Aya might associate sunsets with Chisato now. Not that it was a bad thing, Aya thought it would be pretty cute. 

“You’re so sweet, Chisato-chan!” Aya nudged her. Chisato wore a mask and despite how many times she tried to insist Aya to _wear. a. goddamn. mask._ she wouldn’t listen. Aya complied to others as fast as light, but when it came to getting recognized? She was as stubborn as a rock. “It has been some time since we’ve went out, right?”

“It has.” Chisato, as prim and proper as ever. A stark contrast to the girl inside the studio a while ago. “But I have to admit, it’s fun.”

“Why are you speaking formally?”

“Someone is following us.”

“Oh.” Aya’s stomach sank. She started to fidget with her fingers, not daring to look behind her. Her free hand held onto her bag a bit tighter than usual. Tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes because she was a crybaby and god sure she wanted to be recognized but she wasn’t comfortable with this—

“Aya-chan, it’s okay. We’ll be fine.” Chisato reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly. “They wouldn’t go near.”

“Uuu… how do you know that?”

“Because here’s the restaurant I was telling you and they only accept reservations.”

“You got _reservations_?!” Aya’s eyes became saucers.

“Joking, joking.” 

Once they stepped in, Aya could feel her wallet dying. Despite Chisato agreeing to pay for her, they were just regular highschool teenagers. There was a limit to how much Chisato could afford, so Aya decided to pick whatever was cheap—

“The food here isn’t that costly, and the atmosphere is nice too. So pick whatever you want, my payday is soon too. I don’t mind.”

Oh, well then.

A waitress led them to a table and Aya could finally breathe easy. Chisato seemed more relaxed too. They sat opposite each other, but Aya stood up and sat beside Chisato instead.

“Aya-chan?”

She smiled, and Chisato giggled in return.

They ordered their food (Aya picking something a little more pricey than what she told herself prior, since the prices were really not that expensive) and engaged in small talk. With everyone’s schedule Pastel*Palettes was not the main project for almost all members, especially Chisato and Eve. Being a model and an actress aside from being an idol must be draining, Aya thought. Chisato nodded, but it was a matter of getting used to it. 

The new drama Chisato was in was about a girl falling in love with her best friend. Your typical romance story, typical handsome guy and typical girl who was beautiful yet still had insecurities. 

“My co-star is really sweet. We were on break and I was looking for my water. I think at the time I misplaced it somewhere. He got me a new one instead.” Chisato giggled.

“Which agency is he from?” Their agency didn’t have many males, or at least, to Aya’s knowledge anyway. 

“He’s from Star.” 

“Oh, isn’t that not far from where ours is at?” Aya watched Chisato nod, and it was like Aya lost her appetite. “Are you two friends now?”

“No, we haven’t exchanged contact info and we haven’t interacted outside of the shootings.” Chisato put down her spoon full of food to stare at Aya, amused. “You sound like you’re interested in him.”

“I’m not…” Aya frowned. “I don’t fall for people that fast!”

“Fufu~ Just teasing you.” Chisato looked outside for a bit before looking back at Aya. “Has anything happened to you recently?”

“Nothing really… But… Hina-chan has a crush on Kokoro-chan!” Chisato’s eyes widened. “Yeah! It’s kinda weird… I didn’t expect Hina-chan to have a crush, but she does!”

“How does Kokoro-chan feel about all this?”

“I… was supposed to talk to her but I wasn’t able to… “

Chisato smiled. “That’s such a you thing to do.”

“I feel like you’re making fun of me again…”

Chisato gave no response, only continuing to finish what remained of her meal. Aya followed suit. Once the two finished eating, silence fell between them. 

It wasn’t the silence of awkwardness, but the comfort of silence. Chisato looked a bit more exhausted than usual, closing her eyes from time to time. Aya gazed outside. People walking, living their lives as per fit.

It was starting to get dark, but Aya couldn’t peer her eyes away. Something about it entranced her. Watching the people felt normal, slow, relaxed. It was a contrast to her life, full of bustling fans, never-ending school works, and whatever else was left. 

It felt comforting. 

There were times Aya missed her life before she became an idol, before she signed the contract. Before she was a normal Aya Maruyama. She was a girl with a dream, a girl who adored Marmalade and its vocalist Ayumi. Aya Maruyama was a passionate, hardworking girl lucky enough to be picked up by an agency.

But she was also filled with insecurities and there were days Aya felt like it was the only thing she had.

Except missing the life she left behind meant saying goodbye to everything, to everyone, and Aya would never exchange them for anything.

She didn’t mean to get sentimental, but maybe it came with people walking outside living their lives and sunsets.

Speaking of sunsets—

“Aya-chan, we should get going.” Money rested on their table along with their bill. “It’s getting late. Your parents might get worried again.”

“Wait, I’ll just leave some tip.” Aya left a few hundred yen. 

 

* * *

 

“I hope today wasn’t a bother to you.” Chisato glanced at her phone. “You were pretty out of it this morning.”

“Yeah… about that…”

“Is it about me, or something I’ve done?” 

Aya stopped walking. “No! You’re just fine. I was really just… remembering the me before I became an idol, you know? So I felt a bit embarrassed… or maybe a little too embarrassed and maybe my face showed too much of it.”

There was a small smile on Chisato’s face. “Yeah, I thought you had a fever.”

Chisato yawned. “Isn’t… Isn’t that your house over there?”

Aya followed Chisato’s eyes and saw a familiar structure. “Yeah! Thanks Chisato-chan.”

“Mhm.”

It wasn’t too dark, but Aya saw how out of focus Chisato was. The fear of something happening to Chisato was bugging Aya. Despite Aya knowing Chisato could handle herself just fine (she probably has pepper spray in her purse), it nagged at her.

“Want to sleep over? You seem pretty tired.”

Which felt like the worst thing to say, as Chisato’s eyes became saucers and her body stiffened. Whether it was due to uncomfortability or surprise, Aya didn’t want to know.

“My parents wouldn’t mind.”

“Are… Are you sure?”

Aya nodded. The two completed the short walk towards the Maruyama residence. A small child opened the door for them, and Chisato watched Aya get tackled by this small child who is this—

“This is my sister!” Aya carried the girl in her arms. “And this is Chisato-chan!”

“Is she the one you keep talking about?” 

Chisato gulped, and expected Aya’s face to be a dozen shades of pink. 

“Yeah! That Chisato-chan!”

Apparently not.

Aya walked in, gesturing Chisato to do the same. “She’ll be staying over for the night. Is mom and dad here?”

“They’re in their room.” 

“I’ll help Chisato-chan with her things first, okay?” Aya set the girl down as the child walked away. She turned back to Chisato. A small blush evident. “Let’s… go to my room!”

 

* * *

 

Right now, Chisato was wearing an extra pair of pajamas. Lying in bed with Aya was something she didn’t expect to happen, and her heart doing marathons definitely wasn’t helping.

She has slept with Aya before, but that was in the same _room_.

For someone said to be collected, she wasn’t composed right now. But she liked it, in which she felt like she could get used to this if it was a daily occurence. In which Aya looked fragile while she slept Chisato missed this kind of her. A small touch would wake her so Chisato didn’t move a limb or muscle.

There were still the noises of urban life. It was a bit distracting, but it was soothing. Chisato felt the pressure off her shoulders, for now.

Her eyes closed, and she slept. Aya, who was still awake, noticed Chisato’s figure relax. Finally, the girl felt comfortable. They were both comfortable. So, Aya slept too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of this is very underwhelming. ill make it up by the next chap! school has gotten me tired so whenever i do have free time i spend it lounging around,,
> 
> we also reached 1000 hits! thats,, pretty amazing!! thank you!!
> 
> p.s. changed the summary and tags


End file.
